


Wait, Did I Already Do That?

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Impaired Judgement, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Romance, Week 12, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt: "Impaired Judgment"Thea is a woman on a mission. She wants to take Felicity out for a ‘belated bachelorette party’. Needless to say, a  busy day leads to impaired judgment and some unintended consequences for Felicity during her night out on the town with the girls.





	Wait, Did I Already Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never...

Oliver’s cell phone was ringing. He quickly wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and went to grab his phone from the living room.

 _“Thea, why is she calling?”_ he thought.

“Hey Thea, what’s up.”

 _“Ollie, can you hear...”_ the music was so loud in the background he could hardly make out what she was saying.

Raising his voice a bit, “Yes, Thea, I can hear you.”

_“You need to come pick up your wife.”_

<============>

_**Earlier that day - Oliver and Felicity’s apartment** _

“Thea, I already told you, I don’t feel deprived at all that I missed out on a bachelorette party,” she shrugged her shoulders at Oliver as he maneuvered around her to get to the bathroom.

_“Felicity, come on, it will be fun, I promise. Just us girls, Lyla and Dinah are on board.” ___

“Thea, thank you, but really, I’m going to have to pass,”

_“Felicity, please, do it for me, it will make me happy.” ___

“Are you pouting, I can feel it through the phone,”

 _“If I tell you I’m pouting will you agree to the party?”_ pleaded Thea.

Felicity moved the phone away from her face and said to Oliver, “How do you ever say no to her?”

“She’s Moira Queen’s daughter Felicity, you don’t say no to her once she has made up her mind.”

Felicity’s shoulders dropped in resignation, “okay, I’ll come, but no strippers or body shots,”

_“I promise Felicity, it will be so much fun, I’ve got to go, I’ll pick you up around 7 pm.”_

She lifted her head to see Oliver leaning against the door to their bathroom. _"Why does he look so irresistible all the time?"_

“Irresistible, huh.”

“I said that out loud didn’t I.”

“Yup. I do agree, no strippers, but maybe we could do some body shots once you get home, I would hate for you to miss out on the full bachelorette experience.”

Oliver moved over to the bed where she was sitting to give her a kiss, but Felicity popped up to dodge his lips.

“Hold that thought, I really can’t be late again Oliver.”

“Come on, you can be late, you’re the boss,” Oliver added as he he moved to trap her against the bedroom door.

Felicity smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. Oliver returned her smile and began to lean in for a kiss. 

In a flash, she popped up on her toes to give him a quick smooch on his lips and then duck under his arm to escape the room.

“Love you, I’ll be back to change before my evening with the girls,” Felicity called as she made her way to the door of the apartment.

“Love you too, have a good day, don’t forget to take your lunch,” added Oliver.

He heard the door shut and Oliver went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

<============>

_**Lunchtime - Smoak Technologies Office** _

“Curtis, where did you put that flash drive with the presentation?” asked Felicity .

Curtis peered around a rack of equipment to answer, “Did you check the top drawer of your desk?”

‘Yes, Curtis, I checked there. I always check there first,” she muttered to herself as she opened the drawer to look again. 

There is was the bright purple flash drive with the letters CM-NT, right on top, “How did I miss that?”

“Hey, so are you ready to break for lunch? I’m going to head to Big Belly, I am starving,”

“No thanks Curtis, I’m not hungry yet. Can you bring me back something, how about a milkshake?”

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in an hour.”

As the door closed, Felicity returned to her work. Lunch could wait. 

Time passed quickly as she continued to work on her latest project and before she knew it, it was 6 pm and time to return to the apartment to get ready for her ‘belated bachelorette’ girls night out with Thea, Lyla and Dinah. 

“Hello, Oliver, are you home?” Felicity called into the dark apartment, knowing full well he probably wasn’t home. She dropped her bag and dashed into the bedroom to change.

Dressed and ready to go by 7 pm, she sat at the kitchen island scrolling through her email on her tablet. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey, Thea, come in for a minute, I’m ready, I just need to write Oliver a note.”

Felicity picked up the green marker and wrote on the kitchen whiteboard, ‘Off with Thea, be back late, don’t wait up, Love F’. She added a heart with an arrow through it and then headed out the door with Thea.

<============>

_**“You need to come pick up your wife.”** _

Oliver opened the refrigerator to see the untouched lunch. He moved to the island and saw the note he had left for Felicity, upside down next to her tablet, obviously unread.

_“Ollie, are you still there?”_

“Yes, I’m still here. I thought this was belated bachelorette night, is Felicity ready to come home already? It’s only 10 pm. I thought she told me not to wait up.”

_“Felicity is more than ready to come home Ollie, please come, we’re at Utopia on 5th street.”_

“I’ll be there soon Thea, thanks,”

Raised voices came through the call, _“Let me talk to him!”_

_“He’ll be here soon, give me back my phone,”_ and Thea abruptly ended the call. 

He quickly changed his shirt, grabbed his keys and was out the door in less than five minutes.

<============>

Oliver squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the club. _“How am I going to find them in here?”_ he thought to himself.

He scanned the room, looking for groups of women that might include Felicity or Thea. As he turned around to begin another survey of the club a set of arms wrapped around his waist.

A muffled, “you're here,” came from Felicity who was holding him very tightly and snuggling her face into his chest. 

“Oh thank god, you're here,” gasped Thea and she approached the hugging couple.

“Thanks for calling Thea, I’ll take her home now. Come on Felicity, let’s get you home.”

“Ol-i-ver, let’s stay, we should dance, or have a drink, or both,” said Felicity as she began to sway in his arms. 

“Felicity, let’s go home. We can dance at home. How about that?”

“I’m going to marry you, (hic), wait, or did I already do that?” asked Felicity.

Oliver chuckled, “I’d marry you again, but yes, we already did that last month honey.”

Thea smiled at the couple, “Sorry Oliver, I didn’t think she drank that much.”

“I don’t think she drank too much. I would bet that she got so tied up with work that she forgot to eat. Impaired judgment, happens to the best of us. Thanks again for calling me, we’ll see you later.”

Oliver extricated himself from Felicity’s full body hug and guided them towards the exit of the club. He helped her into the car and went around to slide into the driver’s seat. 

As soon as he entered the car, Felicity lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly and said, “let’s go to Bali, since we’re already married, we need to go on a honeymoon, or did we already do that?”

Oliver had to laugh again, “I’d go anywhere with you, but let’s go home first, how about we talk about a honeymoon in the morning?”

“Okay,” was all she could say before she slumped in his arms.

Oliver laughed as he buckled her into her seat. He started the car and thought, _“I wonder if Thea took any pictures?”_

In the next moment his phone buzzed with a text alert from Thea. He opened the message to see a picture of Felicity with her head resting on the table at the club with Dinah and Lyla laughing in the background. The message said, _‘yup, impaired judgment.'_


End file.
